


Pre-Judged

by SamuelJames



Series: Cops And Lawyers [3]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingering, M/M, Oral Sex, Racism, Some Political Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8490787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: Jamie and Matt encounter a racist server.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _**Title:** Pre-Judged_   
>  _**Pairing:** Jamie Reagan/Matt Sullivan (OC)_   
>  _**Rating:** 18+/NC-17_   
>  _**Summary:** Jamie and Matt encounter a racist server._   
>  _**Notes:** This was about 85% written for over two years but I couldn't finish it in a vacuum considering the racism element of this fic. I wanted to finish it while Obama was still president so I've referenced the about to happen any minute election._   
>  _**Disclaimer:** This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended_   
>  _**Archiving Information:** Please do not archive elsewhere on the net or in other formats/languages._

Their evening is going well till Matt wins the argument about who should pay for dinner.

"Okay," Jamie says with a hands up gesture. "I give in but I'm paying next time."

"I'd settle for breakfast in bed tomorrow."

When Matt gives the waitress his credit card she looks at it and raises her eyebrows.

"I need to speak to my manager."

"Is there a problem?" Matt asks.

"Yes. I'll let my manager handle this."

Jamie takes out his wallet. "I can pay cash if the machine is down or something."

The waitress shakes her head. "No way. If you want to date a criminal that's your business but he's not going to pass off a stolen card here."

"It's my card," Matt says. "See Matt Sullivan, that's me. I have ID."

"You don't look like any Sullivan I've ever seen."

"I have my licence."

Jamie is getting angrier by the second. "The card is his, that's his real name. He told you he has ID."

"Fake no doubt. Sullivan's an Irish name and we all know that Ireland is just full of black people."

"Okay," Matt says a lot calmer than Jamie would have. "Call your manager. I want to ask him about hiring racists to work for him."

The waitress rolls her eyes and calls over the manager, fuming when he doesn't take her side. The manager is extremely apologetic and comps their meal. Matt can't get out of there quick enough.

"She had no right to treat you that way."

"I know, Jamie, but it still happened. People used to say well Obama's president, look how far we've come but that hasn't stopped Ferguson, hasn't stopped people looking at me a certain way and now we've got Trump as a very real presidential possibility on a platform of prejudice. One of the senior partners at my firm is black and he sold his car last year because he kept getting stopped by cops who thought he'd stolen it. I know I could have explained my dad's last name but I don't owe her an explanation and she probably wouldn't approve of us biracial kids messing up her white world.

Jamie takes Matt's hand. "I'm so sorry that some of my fellow officers caused problems for the partner at your firm. I would hope I'd never assume."

Matt squeezes his hand, "we live together. If you're racist, you're doing it wrong and have been for quite some time."

"I guess. I just didn't realize how hard it must be sometimes to be judged like that. I mean when I'm in uniform people look at me a certain way. Cops are heroes to some and targets for others but nowhere near the same as how she treated you."

After they get home, Jamie brings up the subject again. "Do things like tonight happen often?"

"First time was actually mom's side of the family, happened before Cara and I were born. Her parents were angry that she married a white boy. Uncle Ty is cool and we've seen him fairly regularly but I have an aunt and an uncle I've never seen. I know my mom must miss them but Uncle Ty keeps her updated. My dad's family are awesome. Grandpa Sullivan made a swing in our backyard for Cara and taught me how to play chess. I'm still close to him and my grandma. The first time it happened directly to me was when I was about six or seven and I was at a mall with my dad. This lady kept staring at us and I asked my dad why but he said to ignore it. It was only later when I heard him talking to my mom about it that I realized why. He said it was like the time before when someone had asked him about Cara, if she was really his."

"Wow, people are assholes."

"Yep. Then after I came out I thought everything would be easier. It's not the same thing but everyone who comes out has probably had an experience of being judged. I kinda thought other gay guys would have been through similar experiences that they'd be accepting. I got lots of different reactions, some people wouldn't date a black guy and others would ask if the rumors about black guys were true. Nobody got why the second one would bother me too. Had one guy grope me and whisper that he was doing his bit for affirmative action. He acted all offended when I walked away." Matt pulls Jamie close. "Then there was you who gave me death glares in court and who smiled at me when the verdict went your way."

Jamie kisses Matt. "Well you did try to torpedo our case. Got that lowlife to thank for bringing us together."

"Hey the clients help pay the bills and I was just assisting my boss like I should. Things like today will probably still happen sometimes but I wouldn't change, even if I could."

"I wouldn't want you to either. I'm kind of in love with the whole Matt Sullivan package, no pun intended."

"Take me to bed, Jamie, and you'll get to unwrap that package."

"Such a big gift."

"Hardly."

"So modest, you know your dick is bigger than mine."

Matt smiles, "yours doesn't seem that small when you're trying to impale me."

"Impalement? That sounds really painful. Guess you'll want to exclusively top from now on. I'd hate to hurt you."

Matt hooks his finger into Jamie's belt loop. "Don't like that plan so much. Jamie, fuck me please."

"I think I can manage that."

Kissing Matt, Jamie pushes him back onto the couch. They make out for a bit and when they stand to head for their bedroom, Jamie's fly is open and Matt's shirt has been pulled free. Jamie tugs Matt's hand, steering him round the couch. In their room he sits and tells Matt to strip.

"Want to search me, Officer Reagan?"

Jamie groans and rolls his eyes. "This will be so much better than bad innuendo about frisking and cavity searches. Just let me take care of you."

When Matt's naked he crosses the room and straddles Jamie's lap. "I love you, Jay, but you're wearing far too many clothes."

He starts opening Jamie's shirt but Jamie pulls it off over his head and lies back on the bed.

"Get the condoms, please."

When Matt moves, Jamie gets his jeans off and is kicking his boxers away when Matt drops the condoms and lube beside him. They're quiet for several minutes as they trade kisses till Matt tries to move things along.

"Slow down, Matty, we got time. Let me show you how much I love you."

"Don't need proof of that." Matt hooks his leg over Jamie's and grabs Jamie's ass. "Love you so much."

Jamie kisses Matt again and then urges him over onto his front. He presses a kiss to Matt's shoulder and begins a slow trail of soft touches downward. He's horny just like Matt is but there's something to be said for not rushing things. Matt utters out a soft please.

"Soon, Matt."

Jamie moves to Matt's knee and drags his fingers up Matt's thigh, smiling when Matt spreads his legs. He loves seeing Matt's face during sex but Jamie gets this streak of possessiveness when Matt's offering himself up like this, almost like he's waiting to be claimed. He coats his fingers in lube and stretches Matt open slowly, taking his time to get Matt worked up from that alone, he's gotten Matt off more than once from fingering him. When he's got Matt raising his hips and pushing back onto his fingers, Jamie tells his boyfriend how gorgeous he looks and how much he loves him. He tries to open the condom only to have it slip free from his slick fingers. Laughing he grabs a tissue for his hand and then tries again, successfully. Getting into position he ends up urging Matt onto his side and lifting his thigh to push into him. Jamie doesn't stick with the slow pace he's so far set and thrusts hard and fast. Matt reaches back putting his hand on Jamie's thigh.

"Feels so good, Jay."

Jamie wraps his arm round Matt and pinches his nipple, eliciting a breathy moan from his boyfriend. He wants to get Matt there before he comes himself but Matt is clenching round him and Jamie thinks he might come too soon. He pushes Matt over a little more, pinning him down and fucking him quickly. He scrapes his teeth on Matt's shoulder and Matt starts a litany of yes and there and harder please. To hear the need in those words and have Matt urging him on makes Jamie increase his efforts and he briefly wonders how many calories he's burning. He pulls out and slams back into Matt focusing on the heat building in his groin. He's desperately close and Matt's not there yet. He kisses the back of Matt's neck as he thrusts frantically, knowing he can't hold off much longer. He feels so good and takes a selfish moment to enjoy his orgasm, his thrusts slowing to a stop as he breathes heavily and pulls out. "Sorry, Matt."

Matt twists round to kiss him. Jamie lets Matt rock against his thigh a couple of times before pulling away.

Jamie ties off the condom and drops it into the wastebasket "Let me help with that." Pecking Matt's lips he moves down the bed, settling between Matt's legs and licking the length of his cock. Matt arches up and Jamie pushes three fingers into his hole, working his fingers in and out quickly and trying to co-ordinate that with licking his cock. Matt groans out Jamie's name and brings his hand down to curl round his cock. With two of them focused on Matt's pleasure, it doesn't take long for him to come. Jamie makes his way back up to the pillows and kisses Matt, a quick crash of lips before settling beside him.

"Not the way I wanted to get you off, I might need another try."

"Think I'd be up for that, pun very much intended."

"You doing alright after your impalement?"

Jamie's tone is teasing and Matt grins, nodding.

"Thanks for loving me, Jamie. I'm so glad you arrested our client."

"Me too. I thought you were gorgeous when I saw you in court, but ever since our first date I started falling for you."

Matt curls into Jamie's side and pulls the blankets up round them. Jamie wraps his arm around Matt listening to his mutterings about having a shower and ultimately deciding he's far too comfortable to move.


End file.
